


A Conversation

by morgan_cian



Series: Story Snippets [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

“You know why I am here.” Not a question but a statement.

“Yes sir.”

“Your owners have always been women.”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you disobedient?”

A pause, a quiet breath.

“No sir.”

“Yet she is considering selling you to me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Why?”

The boy blinked his eyes; they widen and then dip downward once more. It is not a simple question.

“I do not know sir.”

The lord from the mountains was dressed simply. A shirt with embroidery at the sleeves, loose pants and boots, a cape hung from broad shoulders. His dark hair in disarray, waves down to his shoulders resting loosely against the hood he discarded.

He stepped closer to the boy, touching him only with his breath against the exposed shell of ear.

“Do you shy from her touch?”

Lord Quemas could see a minute shudder ripple, tightening the rosy pink nipples and raising goose flesh on bared arms.

“No sir.”

“Do you wish to please her?”

Another quick breath, a yearning sensed in two simple words.

“Yes sir.”

The lord stepped back to take in the boy, circling slowly. Broad shoulders, pale skin, narrow hips, lean muscle as most slaves have. Soft brown hair in waves around an alluring face, not traditionally beautiful but eye catching with full lips, slender nose, sharp cheekbones, and a dip in the chin.

He wanted to bite that dip to hear the boy gasp.

The traditional wrap was tied loosely around the boy’s hips and protected the barest sense of modesty. It drew the eye to the sparse trail of hair leading downward to what the soft fabric hid from the wandering eye.

“Remove your wrap.”

“Yes sir.”

Nimble fingers that fumbled only once loosened the wrap and let it fall, catching in one hand to keep it from dropping to the floor. The lord studied the boy. Muscled thighs, the curve of buttocks, the cock healthy and pink hanging loosely.

It was well within his rights to have the boy bend over and expose himself, to open his mouth and examine his teeth. He knew that it would humiliate the boy. And Lady Sabine was an excellent, doting mistress.

They had been great friends for an age it seemed. Her keep was in the valley near the ocean, sprawling near the base of the mountains that held his clans. He had been selected as liaison to the plains and gypsy bands that wanted passage through the mountains. Lady Sabine had been a respected and stalwart ally ever since their first meeting.

She had lamented over wine in her poor choices of slaves. How she only wanted the best for them, a small claim to happiness despite their lot in life. And this boy, Gavin, was the last in a long line of what she considered failures.

He would console her of course, that is what friends do. But it did not stop the hot pull of possessive greed he felt the first time he laid eyes on the boy, kneeling gracefully at the feet of his mistress. Dark eyes and shy biting lips hidden by a wave of soft hair when he ducked his chin, coloring prettily for his mistress and her praise.

Stepping behind the boy now, he pressed up against the length of silky unmarred skin. Lips hovering over the curve of shoulder, he knew that Gavin could feel his desire against the bare curve of buttocks. He let his hand hover over the boy’s lower abdomen. He listened to the breathing that became more and more labored, short puffs of gasping air. Lord Quemas watched as the boy’s lax cock plumped between trembling thighs, lifting proudly.

“You want to be pleasing.” Not a question but a statement.

“Yes sir.” The words were a harsh whisper, a gut wrenching truth pried out of swollen chapped lips.

“She could not give you what you desired.”

“I, no, uh, please, sir.”

With a warm hand, he cupped the boy’s cock. Gavin’s body tightened as if shocked, his body tense, trembling and pressed along the Lord’s body.

“Not a question for you to answer, pretty boy.” His lips rubbed the soft skin of Gavin’s shoulder. “Just a truth between one Master to a Mistress. You are quite lucky indeed that she cares you and only wants the best for you.”

Pressing his thumb gently into the slit that was damp with the boy’s desire, he gripped the spur of hip possessively.

“You will get no such reprieve from me, make no mistake.” Another firm statement that left no doubt.

“You will please me.”

“Yes sir.”

“You will obey me.”

“Yes sir.”

A twist of his wrist made Gavin cry out, going up onto his toes to hold back the need to release, the silk fabric waving from the clutch of the boy’s hand.

Pulling Gavin back with his hip, Lord Quemas pressed his cock against the boy’s buttocks.

“I will grant you what you desire most.”

“Yes, uh, ye- ye- yesssss, ssssirrr.”

“Show me.”

“Sir!” Warm seed pulsed over the fist surrounding the boy’s cock.

A gentle bite to the shoulder made Gavin shudder and lean weakly into the Lord’s embrace.

“Master.”

“Yes Master.”

“Good boy, you have pleased me well.”

“Yes Master.”

“You are mine now,” the words were emphasized by a demanding kiss and the silent demand for the boy to clean away the seed. The soft licks from the peeking pink tongue made the Lord’s groin tighten even more.

“Stay here. I will return to you soon.”

“Yes Master.”


End file.
